Traditionally, a user accessed website content via a request including a uniform resource locator (“URL”). The URL located the website as a resource on a distributed network, such as the Internet. Website content for a URL was generally the same for each user that accessed the site, although some areas, such as sidebars and/or banners may be customized based upon user preferences.
Tracing of visitor access to a website is accomplished via a browser creating small files of text descriptive of user browsing behavior and stored the file on a personal computer. The small file, sometimes referred to as a “cookie” or an “HTTP cookie”, “web cookie”, or “browser cookie”. A browser checks for the cookie and if a cookie associated with a particular website is found on the personal computer, the cookie is sent to a website when a user requests that a website be accessed by the browser.
Typically, a cookie reports to the website “state” information based upon previous browser activity. State information may include almost any activity engaged by the user. Common aspects of state activity include items placed in shopping cart, or areas of previous interest.
Tracking cookies create references of a user's browsing history and aid a website to present content pertinent to the user. Cookies are also utilized to remember passwords for users and remember input a user has previously entered, such as a credit card number or an address.
When a user accesses a website with a cookie function the website may check for a cookie resident on the user's PC. If not cookie is found the website sends a cookie to the user's PC and the browser stores the cookie with the browser files in the PC. Subsequently, when the PC is used to access the same website, the website will recognize the PC because of the stored cookie with the user's information.
Mobile communication products, such as cellular telephone or a tablet may not receive and store racking cookies as readily as personal computers. This has created a dilemma since websites often rely on tracking cookie technology to offer full functionality on their website.